Don't You Worry
by Thatsmee21
Summary: "Hey, we're all still the same people we were before!" She reassured her friend. "I'm not so sure anymore." / Raura one-shot


Today was the day. The day they go back to filming Austin & Ally. She couldn't believe they were in the third season already! It had felt like just yesterday when they were filming the very first episod. She was super excited to see Raini. Calum and Ross too of course! There was just something different between them…

She walked in and looked around, breathing in the smell of her second home. She missed this so much. Filming, table reads, hanging out with the cast. Work didn't seem like work for her. She loved work, and they all enjoyed it so much. So it never seemed like work.

She recognized a familiar latina's voice. She looked around to found her curly-haired friend talking to her favorite ginger! She ran up to them eagerly. "Hey guys!" She squealed. "Laura!" They exclaiming, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"We missed you so much!" Raini spoke, letting go. Laura giggled and nodded in agreement. "I missed you guys too!" She smiled, looking up at Calum. "You got taller…" She mumbled. "Nah you just got shorter." Calum joked. "Ha. Ha" Laura deadpanned. "I love my tininess, thank you very much!" She defended.

"Where's Ross?" She asked, looking around for her close friend. "Late." Calum spoke. "As usual" Raini added. Laura shook her head and laughed a bit.

They greeted the staff members and everyone and Ross eventually showed up. "Ross is here!" He announced, opening his arms out. "Hey Ross!" Everyone chorused. He greeted all the staff before walking up to his cast members. "Calum!" They did a 'bro hug'. "Good to see you man." Calum said. Ross nodded in agreement, smiling and moving over to his long-haired latina friend.

"There's my favorite shortie!" Ross joked. "Hey!" Raini and Laura exclaimed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He gave Raini a quick hug and moved over to Laura.

"Hey Laur," He paused. "What do you call a fake noodle?!" He exclaimed, looking over at Raini and Calum who were just shaking their heads and grinning. Laura tried holding in her giggles, but failed. "What?" She asked. "An impasta!" He answered.

Laura burst into laughter, holding her stomach. "Oh my. That is so good!" She finally stopped laughing and looked up at him. "..Hey" She said softly. "Hey.." He replied, gently. She smiled as he wrapped her into a hug.

* * *

The cast got to hang out almost all day. Since it was the first day back, they just had a small table read and they let them go catch up. "So Ross, are you excited that Teen Beach Movie is finally going to premiere?" Raini asked. "Yeah. 11 more days! It's been a year and a half so I'm excited it's finally premiering." Ross explained.

"I'm sure it'll be awesome!" Laura exclaimed, being a positive, supportive person like she already is. "We should have a premiere party! Since Tunes & Trials and Liv & Maddie is premiering that night too!" She exclaimed again, eagerly. "We can do it at my house!" Raini spoke up. "Alright, it's settled." Calum agreed. "The 19th?" Ross asked, scrolling through his phone. "Sorry guys, I can't. I have some R5 stuff" He explained. "Oh okay," Raini shrugged it off. "No problem" Calum smiled.

He didn't notice that Laura was upset.

* * *

"Laura you're almost at 400k on twitter!" Raini grinned. "I know! I might do a livestream." Laura smiled. "You should do it the 19th. It'll be perfect with everything else going on!" Calum said. Laura nodded in agreement and smiled. "We might need Ross or Calum to help us out though." Raini joked.

"Yeah, you know how I am with technology!" Laura laughed. Ross rolled his eyes, chuckling and Calum laughed along.

Ross yawned, leaning back and closing his eyes. "You okay, Ross?" Laura asked, worried about her friend. "Yeah, just tired," He replied, not opening his eyes. Laura frowned, biting her lip.

"How was tour?" Raini questioned. Ross opened his eyes, sitting up and facing Raini. "It was really fun! Super awesome! The fans are amazing. They're basically our family. R5 family." He said with a smile. "That's awesome" Raini said with a smile. He nodded in agreement.

"You were just in London, right?" Calum asked. "Yeah. It was so awesome! I can't wait to go back." Ross grinned. "I saw some pictures with you and Maia" Raini stated, smiling a bit. "Yeah! They wanted us to do more Teen Beach Movie promotion." He replied.

"How is Maia?" Laura finally spoke up. Ross turned to her and smiled. "She's good, I guess. We didn't hang out that much, I mostly stayed with R5. We were just together for the premiere but that's pretty much it." He shrugged.

"It's been so long since I last saw her! I miss her, we need to hang out all together! You need to tell her!" She hit his arm playfully. Ross chuckled. "Yeah. We're going to Australia next month. Maia, Spencer, R5 and I. Well I'm part of R5, so you know" He laughed.

"Aww! Australia was so much fun!" Laura grinned, reminiscing. "It was awesome! I can't wait to show them all everything." He grinned. Laura laughed. "Do you really think you'd need to show Maia, your Australian co-star around Australia?" She said, giggling. Raini and Calum laughed, shaking their head.

"W-well, I meant the others," He stammered, scratching the back of his neck. Laura smiled and rolled her eyes at her blonde haired friend.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly. Although everyone was still getting used to being back, they loved it.

It was the 17th when Laura had hit 400k on twitter. She logged on and saw her mentions filling up with people congratulating her about getting 400k.

'AHHHH 400K! Thank you all so much! Livestream time :D' She hit tweet and smiled.

She watched her mentions fill up with people asking when it was, if the cast will be with her. Not too much later, she decided to start taking questions.

'Start tweeting me questions with the hashtag #LauraLivestream (I LOVE alliterations), and I'll let you know when it is really soon ;)'

She logged off and decided to head to bed.

* * *

Laura sat up and looked over at her alarm clock that read 6:00 am. She groaned, reaching over and turning it off. She yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "Meh, I have about 30 minutes" She said to herself. She reached over and grabbed her iPad. She went on twitter and typed in " #LauraLivestream" scrolling up and down the tag. She decided to write a few down.

A lot of them were about 'raura'. Don't get her wrong, she loves the fans. It's just over whelming how dedicated the fans are about it. She thinks it's adorable how they 'ship' her and Ross. Although they keep insisting they're just friends, the fans will not stop.

Now she has to admit, she has thought about it before… but she keeps telling herself it won't happen.

* * *

It was Thursday, while she was on her lunch break. "Hey Laur, we're going to get Chick-fil-A, wanna come?" Ross peaked his head through the door, asking. She turned around, smiling. "Oh hey Ross. Umm, I'm not really hungry." She admitted. "Oh come on, you gotta eat. I'll bring you back something." He said. "You don't have to!" She insisted. "But I want to. Trust me, you'll get hungry later. I'll bring you back some GoGurt too," He said, before sending her a quick wink and walking out.

She smiled, grabbing her iPad. She pressed the new tweet button and began typing. "Guess who's having a livestream tomorrow? ME! I'm doing it at 3:15 PST, and there MIGHT be a special guest. ;) I'll tweet the link tomorrow!" She pressed tweet and smiled.

She scrolled through her mentions, replying to as many people as she could. Most people were wondering the special guest was, but she couldn't tell. That would ruin the mystery.

Everybody had their guesses, Raini, Maia, John Paul, Calum, Ross, even Vanessa. But they won't know till tomorrow.

Suddenly she stopped, reading one tweet to her. " lauramarano is so ugly! Ross belongs with Maia! Ew laura is so annoying too!" She bit her lip, sighing and shaking her head, scrolling past it. She quickly replied to the positive ones, but suddenly started noticing many more negative ones. She sighed. These comments hurt her, but all she could do was ignore them.

"Hey, we're back!" She heard Ross say. She set her iPad down, getting up. "Oh hey, thanks." She sent him a small smile. He handed her the bag and looked at her face, stopping her . "Hey, you okay?" He asked, looking down at her. "I'm fine!" She insisted, walking out.

He raised an eyebrow, walking over to her chair. Luckily, her iPad was still open on her twitter. He was going to tweet something, but he saw her mentions. He saw the hate. These comments about her. They were all so not true.

He was angry.

* * *

They finished up Austin & Ally early on Friday, so everyone went where they were supposed to be. Ross with R5, Calum went to get John Paul, and Raini and Laura headed to Raini's house. "I'm so excited for this!" Laura squealed. "I know! We need to do another one with the cast. Everyone's been begging!" Raini laughed. "Soon."

They headed to Rico's room, opening up the laptop. "Are you sure we can do it in here Raini? I mean, your brother isn't even in state" Laura wondered. "Exactly!" Raini exclaimed. Laura laughed softly and checked the time. "Let's do this!"

Although they had some trouble setting it up, they finally got it. They finished the livestream and headed down stairs where Calum and John Paul were.

"I wish Ross could be here." Laura said to Raini as they were in the kitchen getting the snacks. "I know me too…" Raini trailed off. "Are you okay Laur? You've been.. different." She worried. Laura shrugged. "I'm the same ol' me!" Laura smiled. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. It's just ever since Teen Beach Movie, I feel like we aren't as close with Ross anymore… Like Maia and Garrett and all of them are closer with him then us. And yesterday…" She sighed, "Some people were sending me hate on twitter… and a lot of people were agreeing. And today too!" She continued.

"Laura! You know you have to ignore those haters. Everyone has haters, but if one person hates 10,000 others comfort you. Haters are just jealous. Just ignore them. And about Ross…you know they make him do this stuff." Raini explained. "I know, I know. But even in private, I just.. I don't know." Laura sighed.

Raini put her hand on her friends shoulder before grabbing her into a hug. "Hey, we're still the same as we were before." She reassured before grabbing the snacks and walking into the living room.

"I'm not so sure anymore…" Laura mumbled to herself before walking after her.

* * *

"Teen Beach Movie was awesome! So proud! :D :D" . She pressed send and set her phone down. She waited and waited.. but no answer.

Eventually she fell asleep, only to wake up at 4 am. She reached over at grabbed her phone, flipping it open, to find one new message. She pressed the green button to open it and immediately smiled.

"Thanks, Laur!"

It was crazy how those two little simple words could have such a simple effect on her mood.

* * *

**One week later.**

They were on about their 5th episode of season 3 already. Everything was going and passing so quickly. She didn't like it.

It was Thursday. Ross was leaving to Australia with the rest of R5 and Maia tomorrow night. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. She really didn't. She kept getting more hate too. Everything was just impacting her and hitting her like a ton of bricks. She started overthinking. What would happen after the series is over? What if they want a TBM 2? What if R5 gets a world tour? Ross would forget all about them.

"Your so ugly!" "Untalented." "Maia is so much better!" "I hate you!" "No one likes you." They just kept coming. More hate, more pressure.

Thursday afternoon was when she was really feeling down. She called Vanessa to come pick her up. "I'm going home guys. I asked the producers and writers and they said it was okay. So I'll see you guys tomorrow." She peeked her head through Calum's room where the rest of the cast was. She waved at them and began walking away.

Ross jumped up and ran after her. "Laur! Wait! We're supposed to hang out tonight. Like we do every Friday since season 1. I can't tomorrow because of Australia, so we were supposed to tonight." He looked into her eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. She quickly shook her head, sighing. "Just not feeling well. It's fine, Ross. We'll see each other after." Was all she said before she walked out.

Ross knew something was wrong. He walked back to see Raini and Calum. "Anyone know what's up with Laur? She looks all.. sad. She seems different." He asked. Raini sighed, and looked at him. "She's just…" She didn't know what to say. "She thinks you're forgetting about us. Going with TBM cast. All that. And there's some hate…" Raini grabbed Laura's iPad from beside her since she forgot it and handed it to him.

"I know. But it's only like two people." He took the iPad. Raini shook her head. "Look now." Many more hates kept coming in. Ross read them and shook his head. "This is so stupid!" He exclaimed, furious.

"Ross would never want you! He wants Teen Beach Movie and Maia. Go away!' Are you kidding me right now?!" Ross read out loud.

That was the last straw.

* * *

Laura sat in her bed, cuddled up with her teddy bear from the cast. She looked over at the clock. 12:02 am. She sighed and sat up, playing with her nails. She sighed and looked around, seeing her phone light up. She raised her eyebrow and reached over and grabbed it. "Ross?" She answered. "Hey hey Laur!" He exclaimed. "Its midnight. Why are you awake?" She asked. "Why are _you _awake? You'd usually be knocked out by 10." He wondered. "How do you know you didn't wake me up?" She defended. "Because your voice would be different. Now come outside." He said. "What? Why?" She was confused. "Just come outside and stop being stubborn." Is all he said before he hung up.

Laura was so confused. She sighed, getting out of bed and slipping on her furry slippers. She quietly snuck downstairs, opening the door cautiously. "Ross?" She whispered. She saw a blonde mop of hair in the shadows. "Hey sleepy head." He grinned. She walked out, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" She shivered. "You're cold." He stated the obvious. She shrugged. He took his jacket off and slipped it on her light shoulders. "You don't have to." "But I want to. Now stop trying to argue and listen." He chuckled

"I saw the tweets. I know what yo u think. Raini told me." He began. "Ross it-" he put his finger to her lips. "Im not done. First, the hate. Everyone gets hate. Calum does, Raini does, I do, R5 does. Nina Dobrev, Angelina Jolie, okay Everyone! But you cant let that get to you. You see all the fans, they love you Laur." He looked at her, she lookeddown. "The haters are jealous because they won't amount to as much as you do. You're the UNICEF halloween ambassador! That's Amazing! You're wonderful, and successful, and beautiful and you're just amazing. You're the sweetest person on earth. Honestly Laura, words can't describe how amazing you are." He cupped her face in his hands and looked in her teary eyes.

"I would never choose Teen Beach Movie over Austin and Ally. R5 and Austin & Ally are my main priorities. You know I had to act like I was closer with the cast for promotion. So don't worry. I wouldn't choose Maia over you. If I ever did it would be because they made me. Just never ever think that again, because that's crazy talk, you understand me?" He explained. She smiled, and the tears began flowing. "That's so sweet." She said. He grinned, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Yeah, yeah, biggest romantic in the world" He rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked. She nodded, grinning. "Now come here." He wrapped her into a big, warm bear hug. "There's no way I could make it without you" He smirked. She pulled back, arms still around his waist. "You're a dork." She rolled her eyes. "I learn from you" He said with a wink. She laughed before giving him one last squeeze and letting go.

"So, um thanks. For coming tonight. I really needed yo- it.." She bit her lip. "Awwwww Laur Laur needs me" He teased. She punched his arm playfully, rolling her eyes. "I needed you too." He grinned. She smiled looking up at him.

"I love you Laur.." He whispered.

"Y-you do?" She asked, shocked.

He bit his lip, "Well um I-I mean it's not I li-" She cut him off by softly pressing her lips against his. She felt him smile in between the kiss, which caused her to smile. His hands wrapped around her waist and her arms automatically went around his neck.

She pulled back and grinned.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Well that's it! What'd you think? :) Was it good? bad? Writing the hate to Laura hurt me... **

**Please let me know what you thought! I appreciate it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **


End file.
